Troubled Waters
Troubled Waters is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the forty-third case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in Maple Heights, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Martha Price welcomed the team to her yacht party upon their arrival. Jones started fishing but when he fished the victim, Andrew Ashworth, heir to the Ashworth fortune, out of the ocean, a murder investigation ensued. The killer turned out to be a young woman named Isabella Fairchild. Jones was surprised when the player commenced an arrest on Isabella, but Isabella told the team that she will not argue or deny that she slew Andrew. Isabella kept on bumping into Andrew at charities and he made fun of and flirted with Isabella every chance he saw her. Isabella gave in to Andrew after he made enough sexual advances on her, that she could not resist, in turn both Andrew and Isabella started their relationship. Both Andrew and Isabella were regulars at Jezabela's Dungeon, but then outside of the club, Andrew wanted to control Isabella's life in every aspect (such as what she was permitted to eat); she dumped him, but he would still not let go. She decided to see him one last time and that same night, she stole some mead away from Archibald Ashworth's radar, and then reported back to the yacht. Isabella lured him into jumping into the water as part of their "game", but then she turned on the engines of the boat and drove over him. In court, Isabella admitted to the crime but also ranted that her father said that people should not rely on others to fix their problems, which was the driving force behind her killing Andrew. While Judge Hall sentenced Isabella to 12 years in jail (parole eligibility in 6 years), the Judge was saddened that she had to sentence a young woman of such good upbringing due to Isabella resorting to heinous actions to make her voice heard. Summary Victim *'Andrew Ashworth' (fished out of the sea, his body severed in half) Murder Weapon *'Rotors' Killer *'Isabella Fairchild' Suspects Martha.png|Martha Price Isabella.png|Isabella Fairchild DonaldHopkins.png|Donald Hopkins Patricia.png|Patricia P. Harris Archibald.png|Archibald Ashworth Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mead. *The killer sails boat. *The killer has a bee sting. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes C43-CS1.PNG|Yacht C43-CS1(2).PNG|Sun Deck C43-CS2.PNG|Marina Boardwalk C43-CS2(2).PNG|Terrace C43-CS3.PNG|Kitchen Counter C43-CS3(2).PNG|Bay Window Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Yacht. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Algae, Broken Jewel; Victim identified: Andrew Ashworth; New Suspect: Martha Price) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Rotors) *Talk to Martha Price about the victim. (Prerequisite: Yacht investigated) *Examine Pile of Algae. (Result: Beer Coaster) *Examine Beer Coaster. (Result: "L'Horizon" Beer Coaster; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Marina Boardwalk) *Investigate Marina Boardwalk. (Prerequisite: "L'Horizon" unraveled on Beer Coaster; Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Donald Hopkins) *Talk to Donald Hopkins about the victim. (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed) *Examine Broken Jewel. (Result: Brooch; New Suspect: Isabella Fairchild) *Give the brooch back to Isabella Fairchild. (Prerequisite: Brooch repaired) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Profile updated: The killer sails boat *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Book Manuscript, Torn Letter) *Examine Book Manuscript. (Result: Patricia's Book; New Suspect: Patricia P. Harris) *Talk to Patricia P. Harris about her book. (Prerequisite: Patricia's Book unraveled; Profile updated: Patricia sails boat) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter; New Suspect: Archibald Ashworth) *Talk to Archibald Ashworth about his grandson’s letter. (Prerequisite: Torn Letter restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Terrace; Profile updated: Archibald sails boat) *Investigate Terrace. (Prerequisite: Archibald interrogated; Clues: Bundled Sail, Broken Device) *Examine Bundled Sail. (Result: Champagne Glasses) *Examine Champagne Glasses. (Result: Liquid Sample) *Analyze Liquid Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mead) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Digital Notebook) *Analyze Digital Notebook. (06:00:00) *Talk to Donald about the victim's finances. (Prerequisite: Digital Notebook analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Examine Testimony. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Result: Isabella Fairchild) *Talk to Isabella about Jezabela's Dungeon. (Prerequisite: Isabella identified from Testimony) *Ask Martha if she knew about Isabella's relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Isabella interrogated; Profiles updated: Martha sails boat, Isabella sails boat) *Demand answers from Patricia. (Prerequisite: Martha interrogated; Profile updated: Patricia drinks mead) *Investigate Marina Boardwalk. (Prerequisite: Patricia interrogated; Clue: Surveillance Camera) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Camera Recording Box) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) *Investigate Sun Deck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Dead Bee) *Examine Dead Bee. (Result: Apis mellifera) *Analyze Dead Bee. (06:00:00; Prerequisite: Dead Bee identified) *Ask Archibald about the dead bee. (Prerequisite: Dead Bee analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bay Window; Attribute: The killer has a bee sting; Profiles updated: Archibald drinks mead, Martha drinks mead, Isabella drinks mead) *Investigate Bay Window. (Prerequisite: Archibald interrogated; Clue: Broken Bottle) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Mead Bottle) *Examine Mead Bottle. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick; Profiles updated: Martha wears lipstick, Isabella wears lipstick, Patricia wears lipstick) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Archibald Ashworth. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Prerequisite: Archibald interrogated; Clue: Sick Orchid) *Examine Sick Orchid. (Result: Fungus) *Analyze Fungus. (03:00:00) *Give the antidote to Archibald Ashworth. (Prerequisite: Fungus analyzed; Rewards: MALE Bee Costume, Bee Antenna, FEMALE Bee Dress, Bee Antenna) *Talk to Patricia Harris. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Marina Boardwalk. (Prerequisite: Patricia interrogated; Clue: Paddle) *Examine Paddle. (Result: Prints) *Analyze Prints. (03:00:00) *Confront Patricia Harris about the paddle. (Prerequisite: Prints analyzed; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Yacht. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Gift Box) *Analyze Gift Box. (06:00:00) *Examine Gift Box. (Prerequisite: Gift Box analyzed; Result: Mayor Candy Dispenser) *Talk to Martha Price. (Prerequisite: Mayor Candy Dispenser found; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case and Snakes on the Stage are the only cases in which the player helps someone in the Additional Investigation by analyzing before examining. In addition, the player does not need to talk to the suspect who needs help before investigating in this case. *This case and Into the Vipers' Nest are the only cases in which the player has to analyze something for all the suspects who need help in the Additional Investigation. *This case could be heavily influenced by the death of English singer-songwriter Kirsty MacColl, in which she was killed when a speedboat accidentally drove over her in her boat. *In the crime scene "Terrace", there is a champagne bottle bearing the title "Pretty Simple". This is an obvious reference to the developers of Criminal Case. *Due to the nature of the case, players will eventually have to speak to Jezabela. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights